Rocky Horror Snape Show
by LovelyMistake94
Summary: Severus Snape and Hermione Granger go to see a midnight showing of 'Rocky Horror Picture Show' enough said. sshg hgss one-shot


_**Disclaimer:**_ **Anything you recognize does not belong to me. The only thing I get from this is the entertainment of writing for you readers.  
** _ **A/N:**_ **Firstly I hope you like this completely random story I got the Idea from watching a theatre production of "Rocky Horror" and while watching them perform the song "Rose tint my world" I thought what if Snape or any of the Death Eaters dressed up like that and suffice to say I busted up laughing at the thought and decided to write this because of that.**

"I can not and will not wear this Hermione!", cried Snape while holding up a corset and fishnet stockings that his girlfriend of two years Hermione Granger was insisting he wear on their outing to go see a midnight showing of "Rocky Horror Picture Show".

"Aw Sev , Come on everyone dresses up for it. Both the Shadow Cast and the audience alike so if you don't you'll look out of place if you don't," replied Hermione as she finished adjusting her garter belt and fishnet stockings.

"Fine, but I'm wearing my teaching robes over it the entire time ," scowled Snape as he proceeded to put on the corset and fishnets.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I still can't believe you convinced me to wear not only a corset but fishnets as well!" hissed Snape as he and Hermione entered the theater where the showing of "Rocky Horror" was being shown.

"Severus it could be worse. I could have made you wear heels instead of your dragonhide boots or wear make-up like Frankenfurter " quipped Hermione as they took their seats in the theater.

"True at least you stopped with only a corset and fishnets but you owe me big time dear one especially with the fishnets and corsets you yourself are wearing this evening," smirked Snape as a woman with short red hair wearing a yellow sequined top hat , jacket and shorts looking similar to a ringmaster at a circus walked towards them.

"Excuse me sir , I'm sorry to bother you but you see our usual frankenfurter fell ill and we're in need of a fill in and We were wondering if you would be so kind as to fill in with the shadow cast this evening?" asked the red head with the top hat.

"Of course he will!" chirped Hermione before Severus could voice his objection.

"Hermione!," hissed Snape "I do not wish to participate in such a thing!"

"Please Sev! I promise that if you do this I will never make you ever wear the corset and fishnets ever again and will personally burn them for you when we get home latter" pleaded Hermione.

"Fine but you better keep your end of the bargain my little vixen," scowled Snape.

"GREAT! Thank you so much this is such a big help to us. Now if you'll follow me we'll get you ready for the performance and just, so you know you all you'll really have to do is kind of just stand and follow along with the character you are portraying which in this case is Frankenfurter okay? No singing involved or needed by you," chirped the girl dressed as Columbia as she started to lead Severus to where that shadow cast was getting ready.

"You serious owe me Miss Granger, big time," muttered Severus under his breath as he followed the girl dressed as Columbia to the prepping area.

"As sad as it'll be burning the corset and fishnets its so worth getting to see him portray Frankenfurter for at least a little while. Maybe I can get him to dress up as it again but this time in private for my own personal picture show"  
Hermione mussed as she sat back and watched Severus and the rest of the shadow cast perform along with the movie.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Well I hope you enjoyed this completely random one-shot sure it's not the best writing but you gotta admit it would be kinda funny and interesting to see Snape dressed up as Frankenfurter from 'Rocky Horror Picture Show'. And that all she wrote folks so please Review, Follow and Favorite if you liked this crazy nonsense. ~Amelia**


End file.
